Recueil de Drabbles
by LeFan D'ost
Summary: Ici se retrouvent les Drabbles que j'ai écris lors des Ateliers Drabbles du Collectif NONAME. Vous verrez que les Drabbles du chapitre 1 sont les mêmes que ceux du 11.06.2017.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici les Drabbles écrits le 11.06.2017 !**

Tasse :

Assise prêt d'une fenêtre, elle regardait le fond de sa tasse. Elle se demandait si, alors qu'elle était en haut de son donjon, elle n'avait pas été empoisonnée. Un poison lent et insidieux mais si doux versé par ce beau blond dans ce récipient qu'elle portait à ses lèvre ... La belle princesse Zelda, se posant de multiples questions sur son doux héros, la tête perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, se met à se demander si Link n'a pas versé, dans sa tasse de thé, un filtre d'amour car jamais elle ne fut amoureuse comme cela.

Ballerine :

Il devait se rendre à leur mariage. Il avait laissé Saria le vêtir, même s'il était jaloux que "l'autre" soit aussi proche d'elle. Mido avait quand même pleinement confiance en elle, mais là ... Il représente le peuple Kokiri, et il doit aller au mariage de la princesse et de Link dans cette tenue ! Un bonnet comme celui du Héros du Temps, ce qu'il trouvait ridicule, une tunique trop large et un pantalon bouffant horrible. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui provoquaient le plus les rires de Saria ! En effet, il avait de ces chaussures ! Des sortes de ballerines hideuses avec des grelots qui le rendaient ridicule au possible. Et dire qu'avec cette tenue, il devait se rendre à un mariage royal ...

Manga :

"Je te l'ai dit, Light, si jamais tu étais sur le point de mourir, j'écrirais moi-même ton nom dans le death note."

Ryuk se saisit alors de son death note et d'un crayon et écrit le nom de Light Yagami dans ce maudit cahier. 40 secondes plus tard, Light était encore en vie. Et non seulement il était encore en vie, mais de plus, toutes ses blessures furent soignées et Light fut téléporté dans un autre monde. Un monde verdoyant et moyen-âgeux. Il réalisa qu'il était sur une route, et que son death note traînait par terre. C'est alors qu'un cheval s'arrêta devant lui et que son cavalier, tout de vert vêtu, posa le pied à terre et ramassa le cahier.

"- Non ! Hurla light, Ce cahier a de très grand pouvoirs, dont celui de tuer ! Rends-le moi !

\- Qui est-tu pour me parler sur ce ton, vile créature ! Tu viens d'apparaître dans un tourbillon de magie noire, et tu oses me donner des ordres ?! Dit alors Link. Meurs, vil démon !"

Alors, dns le plus rapide des gestes, Link dégaina Excalibur et trancha la tête du bougre.

Magie :

En un univers où nul être et nulle terre n'existait encore vint un être d'une puissance incomensurable. Des sa force et de sa magie, il façonna un monde où êtres vivants et magie vivaient en paix. Un jour, un couple, ne pouvant avoir d'enfants, pria leur Créaateur pour pouvoir en concevoir un. Leur prière a été entendue, et, peu de temps après, la femme tomba enceinte. Au bout d'un terme de 9 mois, elle accoucha. D'un mort-né. Cet accouchement l'a emporté avec le bébé. Furieux, le mari tua toutes personne ayant rapport de près ou de loin avec la magie. Et devinez quoi ? Il resta le dernier Homme sur cette Terre.

Prostitué :

Elle tenait une taverne au sud de la citadelle d'Hyrule. Ça avait beau être un temps de paix, la clientèle se faisait tout de même de plus en plus rare. À un tel point qu'elle a presque dû mettre la clé sous la porte. Alors, pour redresser un peu ses économies et ses affaires, elle dû recourir au plus vieux métier du monde. Qu'on ne se le cache plus : Telma, gérante de la taverne de la Citadelle était, en plus d'être une tenancière de bar, devenue une prostituée. Ah, c'est sûr qu'avec ça, les affaires reprennaient ! Et cela même en dépit des comères de la Citadelle ! Et au début, c'en a étonné plus d'un ! Imaginez donc la première réaction de ce pauvre Link lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle, et de la bouche même de Telma !

Steampunk :

Il fut un temps, qui prit fin il y a peu, où un jeune écrivain parvenait à surmonter tous les obstacles posés par ses pairs sur son passage. Son imagination était alors florissante. Il voyait alors son futur comme étant un écrivain renommé vendant ses livres à des millions d'exemplaires ... Jusqu'à ce jour fatidique. Jour où l'une de ses pairs lui proposa un défi machiavélique : imaginer une histoire centrée sur le mot steampunk. Maintenant, il est en panne sèche d'inspiration et voit son avenir comme étant un trou noir supermassif.

Éprouvette :

Depuis plusieurs jours, son sommeil était troublé. Elle ne pouvait plus dormir sans faire de cauchemars ou sans se réveiller tout le temps, faisant ainsi des quasi-nuits blanches. À un tel point qu'elle ne pouvait plus assumer ses fonctions de princesse héritière du trône et de dirigeante (car son père venait de mourir). Même son sauveur, pourtant si prompt à venir l'aider ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il tentait de l'épuiser par tous les moyens [note de l'auteur : ici, vous pouvez imaginer ce que vous voulez] mais rien n'y faisait. Alors, un beau jours, Zelda demanda à son médecin de lui préparer un remède pour soigner son sommeil. Après plusieurs jours de dur labeur et plusieurs nuits blanches, il apporta à la princesse une simple éprouvette rempli d'une très faible dose d'un mystérieuxx liquide qu'elle avala aussitôt. Son sommeil s'en trouva guérit. Cela est tout de même étrange, ne trouvez-vous pas, qu'une infime dose de remède puisse guérir de tels troubles ?

Seventies :

Dans un bar old-school des années 70 d'apparence des années 50, deux jeunes gens se mettent à philosopher sur les études. L'un soutient que la difficulté de l'examen du certificat d'études ainsi que celui du baccalauréat se dégrade d'année en année, à cause d'une politique de l'éducation d'assistanat. L'autre soutient que la difficulté ne se dégrade pas mais s'adapte aux élèves en difficulté. L'autre rétorque que si tous les élèves sont en difficulté, ça commence à faire beaucoup. Une tierce personne a pris soin d'écouter leurs élucubrations et tente de donner raison à l'un ou à l'autre. Mais en réalité, il ne le peut pas car il pense que les deux ont raison. Vous imaginez, vous un tel débat, dans les années 70 ? Et aussi, vous connaissez la finalité de cette histoire ? C'est que vous avez 4 heures pour argumenter sur ce sujet :-p !

Nuage :

Dans les cieux, au-delà des nuages, se trouve la cité de la Déesse Hylia, où vivent deux "amis" d'enfance. Sur leurs beaux célestriers, ils font de longues promenades, qu'ils finissent en général dans leur cité. Ils sont vraiment inséparables, ces deux-là ! On peux dire qu'ils vivent sur leur nuage d'amitié ! Mais ils étaient loin de se douter qu'un jour, ils finiraient réellement par vivre sur un nuage ! Car un beau jour, lors d'une promenade à dos de célestriers, Zelda fit une chute. Son célestrier ainsi que Link tentèrent de la rattraper, en vain. Elle avait atteri sur un nuage ! Link et Zelda ne pouvant quitter leur nuage, ils décidèrent d'y vivre, d'amour ... et d'air frais !

Héros :

En un légendaire royaume nommé Hyrule, la légende raconte l'histoire de celui qui délivra la population du terrible Seigneur Du Malin. Il se nommait Link, on le nommait également le Héros du Temps. Grâce à l'appui des Déesses et de la Princesse, et grâce à la manipulation du Temps, il put vaincre celui qui tyrannisa ces belles terres sept ans durant. À la fin du combat final, au lieu de le renvoyer dans son époque, la Princesse Zelda prit les mains de Link et délicatement vint poser ses lèvres sur celles du Héros puis l'embrassa langoureusement. Si longtemps elle attentdit ce moment ! Désormais, Hyrule était sauvée, et malgré la mort du roi durant la tyrannie de Ganondorf, Hyrule accueillait un nouveau Roi et une nouvelle Reine.

J'espère que ça vous aura plût !


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici les Drabbles écrits le 18.06.2017 !**

Vitrine :

Elle la voulait. Elle était là, à lécher cette vitrine, regardant cette robe de ses yeux écarquillés. Pour plaire à Link. Même si son corps n'était pas taillée pour. Zelda avait volé son Link ! Pour espérer le récupérer, elle bavait devant une vitrine, devant une robe. Une robe qu'elle, la princesse des Zoras, pourrait s'offrir, mais qu'elle ne pourrait pas mettre puisque cette robe était faite pour les hyliens. Si seulement cette saleté de vitrine n'avait pas attirée l'oeil de la Princesse Ruto ! Fichu bourg d'Hyrule, saleté de Princesse Zelda ! Son Link lui a été dérobée !

Orchestre :

Ils étaient là. Link eu l'idée de les engager. Il pensait qu'elle en serait heureuse. Ils étaient tous arrivés. Un orchestre entier jouerai ce soir pour l'anniversaire de la sublime princesse Zelda. Ils sont tous là, en train d'accorder leurs instruments. Les répétitions commencent. La musique est magnifique, Link pense de plus en plus que son idée ravira le coeur de Zelda ! Maintenant, les répétitions finissent, la fête commence. L'orchestre joue de son mieux, la musique est sublime. Il faut dire que Link les avait menacés ! La belle princesse Zelda en avait le coeur empli de joie et, en fin de soirée, dans un recoin sombre, elle embrassa son si doux héros ...

Céramique :

Elle était furieuse ! Elle avait tout cassé dans sa chambre ! Cette _c*****_ lui avait volé celui avec qui elle devait se marier ! La pauvre, même sa magnifique collection de pots en céramique y était passée ... bizarre, elle avait même recopiée celui qui entrait dans les maisons pour briser des pots en céramique ! Elle était si énervée ... elle en était à deux doigts de pleurer ! Ruto allait pleurer parce que cette garce de Zelda était avec son si beau Link ! La vie lui était alors si injuste ! Elle maudissait Zelda, elle la haïssait de toutes ses forces !

Émerveillement :

Elle était tout simplement émerveillée ! Un si beau corps ... Ils étaient allés se baigner au Lac Hylia. Lorsqu'il se déshabilla devant elle, elle fut époustouflée de ce coprs si musclé, si bien sculpté ... Ça la faisait réver ... Les songes, justements, elle en avait plein la tête ... Et, avouons-le, peu étaient catholiques, même voire aucun ! Ses pectoraux ... ce fessier ... admirative et pensive, voici l'état d'esprit dans lequel était Zelda devant le corps de Link !

Radeau :

Il était devant son tréteau, en train de peindre. Il peignaitun radeau. Un radeau acceuillant les survivants du naufrage d'un navire. Sur ce radeau, il n'y avait clairement pas assez de place. Et peut-être que l'artiste-peintre avait voulu représenter ce que serait sa vie, qui sait ? Cette œuvre était l'une des plus connues d'aujourd'hui. Mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore. Il se contentait juste de peindre, tranquilement. Et son oeuvre était d'ailleurs presque finie, et il l'appelerait Le Radeau De La Méduse. Et le nom de cet artiste est Théodore Géricault .


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici les Drabbles écrits le 01.07.2017 !**

 _Fromage :_

Ils étaient réputés en Hyrules. Oh, ça oui ! Un goût fabuleux, une odeur de paradis ... et un prix mini, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! 35 rubis les 2 kilos, pour une telle qualité, c'est donné ! Les fromages que fabriquaient Malon connaissaient une excellente réputation, tout aussi excellente que leur saveur ! Et grâce à cela, le petit ranch lonlon, situé au centre de la plaine d'Hyrule, était devenu célèbre même hors des frontières d'Hyrule ! Même Link en raffolait, à tel point que c'est lui qui avait fait connaitre ces fromages à Zelda qui en mangeait désormais à chacun de ses repas !

 _Commissaire :_

Link ne savais plus où il était. Il avait été comme téléporté dans un autre monde. Un autre monde où il avait entendu parler d'un certain "Fatomas", traqué par la police pour ses crimes. Il se trouvait dans un volcan, probablement la base de ce criminel. Puis, soudain, comme dans un flot de lumière blanche, il se retrouva comme téléporté à nouveau. Le nouveau lieu où il se trouvait été vraisemblablement une chambre, mais visiblement pas de son époque. Là, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il dit alors :

"Qui diable ose me déranger"

La personne répondit alors :

"Commissaire Juve, ouvrez, c'est un ordre !"

 _Asperge :_

Ils étaient quelques amis. Ils étaient allé faire une promenade en forêt. Tout ceci dans le but de cueillir des asperges. Alors ils sont allé en forêt, quoi de plus normal. Entre amis, ils s'en allèrent cueillir des asperges. Ils trouvèrent, certes mais ils n'ont pas vu que ça. Ils ont aussi trouvé des choses bien plus surprenantes. Bien plus surprenantes car ils tombèrent sur des armes. Des armes en pleine forêt, et datants de le Première Guerre Mondial, de surcroît. Ainsi, nous avons là quelques amis, partis cuellir des asperges sauvages en pleine forêt, et reventants de la cueillette avec des armes de la Première Guerre Mondiale.

 _Surprise :_

La surprise était de taille pour Link ! Il ne s'attendait pas à cela,non vraiment pas. Sur le champ de bataille, où son ultime combat venait de se terminer, Zelda s'était approché doucement de Link et, enlaçant ses bras fin autour de lui, elle l'ambrassa. Link prit alors le temps de savourer cette belle et inattendue surprise. Cela le contenta comme récompense, et ce malgré tous les durs et grands efforts qu'il dût fournir. Mais il ne s'attendait encore moins à la suite des évènements. En effet, ils allèrent tous deux sur le dos d'Epona dans la plaine d'Hyrule, et Zelda voulu s'arrêter. La suite, je vous laisse l'imaginer, mais cette pause n'était pas pour discuter !

 _Noir :_

Ganondorf était enfermé. Vaincu par ce misérable avorton ! Il était honteusement vaincu ! Mais désormais, il était enfermé dans un endroit noir, sombre, aussi noir que son âme. Cette absence d'éclairage faisait une impression de vide, comme le vide spatial, mais avec une absence d'étoiles et donc de luminosité. Ganondorf voulu, en ce jour plus que les autres, en ce jour plus que tout, tuer cet avorton tout de vert vêtu pour avoir été enfermé dans un endroit aussi sombre et, accessoirement, dans un endroit aussi froid et humide.

 _Collège :_

Croyez-vous que les collèges dispensent d'une bonne éducation ? Car il en est un qui dispense d'une éducation stricte, sévère mais bonne et juste. Il s'agit d'un collège relativement modeste et assez peu connu, sauf pour les habitants de la ville et de ses alentours. Mais il s'agit d'un établissement privé et les élèves en ressortant et, qui plus est, avec une mention au brevet, sont réputés pour êtres de bons élèves. Un peu comme celui qui m'écrit, moi le texte que vous lisez. Il est passé par ce collège et, on ne dirait pas avec son air benêt, mais il a été bon élève !


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici les Drabbles écrits le 08.07.2017 !**

 _Crier :_

Il voulait crier. Il l'avait perdue. Il avait pourtant sauvé son Royaume bien-aimé … Elle, elle l'avait renié … Renié son si doux Héros … Son cher et tendre … Pourtant, elle se voulait sévère lorsqu'un crime était commis … Il lui prit l'envie soudaine de crier. Il avait perdu l'amour de sa dulcinée. Mais par-dessus tout, elle l'avait condamné pour un si petit délit … Il ne s'était contenté que de voler une pomme, car il n'avait plus un seul rubis en poche. Plus un seul rubis pour se nourrir, lui, le Légendaire Héros Du Temps. IL avait du mal à se nourrir … Il avait envie de crier, contre Hyrule et contre sa dulcinée …

 _Hésitation :_

Elle hésitait … Elle voulais le faire … Elle l'aimait. Ses sentiments pour LUI étaient trop forts. Elle rêvait de lui, elle vivait pour lui, elle respirait pour lui … La princesse Zelda aimait celui qui plus d'une fois lui avait sauvé la vie … Son cœur battait pour Link … Et pour cela, elle hésitait à lui demander en mariage. Elle désirait également de tout son cœur que ce soit LUI qui lui demande sa main … Elle hésita tant face à ce choix cornélien qu'elle n'en dormit plus, jusqu'à s'épuiser totalement. Mais elle réfléchissait encore et ne savait tout de même pas quoi faire …

 _Brûlures :_

Il était à terre, il ne respirait que très faiblement. Il était assommé par les éclairs de son ennemi. Il avait des brûlures sur tout le corps. Il ne devait sa survie qu'à sa force, et à sa très grande chance aussi … Un Hylien normal, à l'âge de 10 ans, meurt sur le coup, avec ces éclairs et même s'il survit, ce ne serait guère que quelques minutes … Mais pas lui. Lui avait survécu. Le jeune Link, à l'âge de 10 ans, avait survécu aux éclairs de son pire ennemi, Ganondorf, et aux brûlures en résultants. Il avait vraiment un destin exceptionnel, rien que pour cela.


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici les Drabbles écrits le 09.07.2017 dans le cadre du NaNoWriMo de Juillet 2017 !**

 _Désespoir :_

Elle était désespérée. SON Link était partie avec l'autre et l'avait complètement délaissée. Elle était en colère mais surtout horriblement déçue. Son unique amour, son fiancé, qui lui avait promis il y a sept ans de cela de se marier avec elle, l'avait complètement oubliée. Elle devait absolument reconquérir son coeur au plus vite afin de ne pas plonger dans la dépression la plus totale, et voire même de ne pas songer au suicide. Car elle l'aimait, elle l'aimit vraiment, elle l'aimait de tout son coeur ! Le désespoir envahissait son être à elle, à Ruto, la princesse des Zoras !

 _Rouge :_

Rouges étaient les yeux de cette jolie dessinatrice lorsqu'elle dû recommencer pour la énième fois le détail de son dessin. Il s'agit du diadème que portait une femme, dans son dessin. Son dessin était magnifique, mais ce détail était tellement important alors qu'il paraissait anodin, que cela la crispait et elle finissait par voir rouge et finissait également par vouloir tuer son dessin. Quelle idée ! Vouloir tuer son dessin ! Elle était folle, car furieuse ! Satané dessin qui ne voulait pas être parfait à 100% ! Elle désirait la mort de celui-ci, voir le liquide rougeâtre couler d'une fatale plaie !

 _Muet :_

Sa réaction face à ça était d'être muet. Il était muet après ce si doux baiser qui lui a été donné par la sublime Princesse Zelda. Elle était amoureuse de lui, et ce depuis très longtemps, tout ceci était indéniable. Elle était si amoureuse ... Link aussi ressentait depuis longtemps d'aussi forts sentiment envers la Princesse Zelda ... Et sa réaction après ce doux contact avec ses lèvres pulpeuses était grande surprise et restait muet, ne savant que dire ... Si, en réaliter, il mourrait d'envie de lui crier son amour, mais la stupéfaction lui claquait le bec ! Ah, si doux amour ...

 _Lune :_

Elle allait s'écraser sur Termina. Si l'auteur avait voulu faire un mauvais jeu de mots, il aurait pu dire que sans un Héros, ç'aurait été terminé pour Termina. Mais heureusement, il y avait un Héros. Un jeune Héros. Un très jeune Héros. Un garçon âgé de 10 ans, tout au plus. Il avait pour nom Link. Il avait pour mission d'empêcher la Lune de s'écraser sur Termina et de détruire la planète entière. Ce qu'il fit. Ce qu'il fit même avec un très grand brio ! Il devait sa victoire à son immense courage, son immense détermination, et aux 4 géants qui avaient arrêtés la Lune pour lui !

 _Science :_

Il habitait sur les rives du Lac Hylia. Il menait diverses expériences sur ce Lac et sur l'eau de manière plus générale. Il avait dédié sa vie à ses études à ce sujet. Il était devenu même presque incollable. Sauf lorsqu'un étrange évènement survenait, au lac surtout. Mais sinon, à part ses études sur l'eau, il passait tout son temps à fabriquer ses "potions déguelasses", comme il disait. Il lui fallait maintenant de l'aide car, au vu de son grand âge, il ne tenait qu'à peine debout, même avec le déambulateur qu'il avait désormais ! Quel vile ennemie, cette viellesse !


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici les Drabbles écrits le 16.07.2017 !**

 _Bain :_

Il était dans son bain. Il se sentait si bien … Il se délassait dans la douce fraîcheur de cette eau. Il se prélassait, tranquillement, conversant dans le même temps avec ses amies qui écrivaient. Il aimait ce bain, particulièrement avec cette discussion en cours. Soudain, il prit froid. Alors, il changea la température coulant toujours du robinet d'eau. Il aimait le bruit de l'onde coulant dans ce récipient où il se lavait et se détendait. Cela l'aidait à le calmer. Il continuait par la même à discuter avec ses amies, changeant la température de l'onde coulant du robinet à l'aide de son pied.

 _Mélodie :_

Il lui fallait passer, pour lui permettre d'accomplir la suite de sa mission. Mais seulement, voilà, le problème était que Link devait, pour cela, entonner un chant, une mélodie, avec son ocarina. Rien de problématique, en soit. Mais il ne connaissait pas les notes de la mélodie en question. Alors il ne lui restait encore qu'à parcourir Hyrule tout entier, à la recherche d'une personne connaissant les précieuses notes de cette chanson, ou d'un mur où serait inscrites ces notes-là.

 _Insecte :_

Encore un. Il venait d'attraper encore un insecte dans un de ses flacons. Il lui en fallait encore plein pour lier encore plus d'affinités avec Machaon. Il la trouvait trop insouciante, mais il voulait lier des affinités avec elle pour voler un peu de plaisir, un peu de bonheur. Mais seulement, voilà, elle était passionnée par les insectes. Et elle croyait avoir invité tous les insectes du beau et surtout très grand royaume d'Hyrule. Elle en était folle. Et c'est pour cela qu'il fallait à Link réunir tous ces petits êtres pour faire plaisir à la petite princesse des insectes … et puis aussi pour se faire plaisir

 _Talisman :_

Elle était en train de lui tendre un cadeau. Elle lui disait que ça lui porterait chance. Une petite fille avait accouru dans la rue pour aller offrir un talisman, qu'elle avait fabriqué toute seule, et avec ses petites mains ! Elle lui disait à peu près ces choses-là :

« Tenez, m'sieur Link, c'est pour vous ! C'est un talisman que j'ai fabriqué rien que pour vous ! Toute seule, et pour vous protéger du méchant Ganondorf ! »

La petite fille, en même temps, lui faisait un large sourire. Link ne pouvait être qu'attendri face à cela. Il prit le talisman et lui dit :

« - Merci beaucoup, petite, fit-il avec un large sourire.

\- Gardez-le avec vous pour toujours et il vous protègera pour toute la vie !

\- C'est promis, il ne me quittera jamais ! » dit-il tout attendrit.

 _Sentiments :_

Elle avait réellement des sentiments pour lui. Elle l'aimait vraiment. Elle l'aimait et le haïssat. Elle le haïssait pour être aussi beau. Elle l'aimait par ce qu'il était aussi beau. Elle le haïssait parce qu'il était son Héros. Elle le haïssait parce qu'il lui avait sauvé plusieurs fois la vie. Elle l'aimait parce qu'il lui avait sauvé plusieurs fois sauvé la vie. Ses sentiments se trouvaient aux antipodes, étaient complètements opposés et complètement complémentaires. Complexes. Oui, ses sentiments étaient complexes. Elle nourrissait un amour fou et une haine folle envers le Héros Du Temps, et la sublime Princesse Zelda comptait bien un jour demander sa main au beau Héros Link !


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici les Drabbles écrits le 17.07.2017 !**

 _Escarpins :_

Il n'arrivait pas à marcher avec ça. Comme si un Goron avait déjà eu besoin de quelconques chaussures … Il avait droit à d'horribles escarpins. Lui, le grand Darunia, chef de la fière tribu Goron, était obligé de porter d'hideux escarpins pour la cérémonie du Héros Du Temps. Qui ne lui allaient pas et qui lui faisaient mal, de surcroît. Tout ça pour la cérémonie de son frère de sang … Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Darunia avait déjà mal aux pieds rien qu'en marchant avec ces horreurs alors qu'il n'avait pas encore quitté sa chambre !

 _Mangeoire :_

Il devait absolument s'arrêter quelque part. Il le devait. Il était assoiffé. Il était également affamé. Tout comme sa jument. Il se dirigea alors vers le Ranch LonLon, pour espérer s'y reposer et espérer pouvoir y prendre tout son content d'eau et de nourriture. Bref, une halte pour espérer se restaurer. Il parcouru alors les dernières lieues jusqu'au Ranch LonLon. Il amena sa fidèle jument Epona jusqu'à la mangeoire pleine d'eau, qui se précipita sur le précieux liquide. Link était alors content de voir que sa jument pouvait enfin se restaurer. Pour ceci, il était content. Il avait des plaisirs simples.

 _Misogyne :_

Il les haïssait. C'était comme ça, c'était dans sa nature. Il était misogyne à un tel point qui n'était plus imaginable. Il disait avoir été « déçu » par les femmes. Alors il les insultait lorsqu'il les croisait dans la rue, disant qu'elles « n'étaient pas à leur place », ou d'autres insanités de ce genre. Quel con, vraiment. Et il allait se détendre, pour essayer d'oublier tout ça, au bar, criant et décriant toujours ses vulgarités dans la rue et même au bar. Il s'était même fait des « amis » pour ça, mais plus d'« ennemis » que d'« amis », à vrai dire.

 _Égérie :_

Ils en faisaient l'égérie. L'égérie du Héros Du Temps. Ils voulaient le fêter. Lui, il était gêné par cela. Il avait sauvé Hyrule, certes, mais il ne méritait pas autant. Il était gêné de cette égérie qui lui était faite. Mais malgré cela, tout le peuple d'Hyrule lui était reconnaissant. Il fêtait son Héros. Ils leur était impenssable de ne pas le faire, selon eux.

 _Chaleur :_

Il faisait si chaud … Camelot connaissait une période de sécheresse, les paysans se plaignaient de cela. La nourriture commençait sérieusement à manquer. Arthur, alors devenu Roi, avait ouvert les portes du château à tous. Nobles comme paysans se confondaient, tous réduits au même niveau … Tout cela à cause du soleil, de la chaleur et de la sécheresse. Même Arthur et ses sujets commençaient à se plaindre de la faim. À cause de cela, premièrement, la chaleur devenait de moins en moins supportable, mais aussi le royaume connaissait une très grave période de crise. Arthur n'avait de cesse de se creuser les méninges en pensant à cela …

 _Vaste :_

Il s'agit d'un vaste monde … Albion est grand, très grand, et tu le découvrira bien vite, mon jeune ami. Tu y découvrira de belles choses mais aussi et surtout de bien mauvaises choses, car ce monde est pourri. Oui, tu as bien entendu, Merlin, ce monde est pourri et il te faut maintenant, avec l'aide d'Arthur et des Chevaliers De Camelot, le nettoyer. La magie est omniprésente, bonne et mauvaise, et même à Camelot et dans son entourage proche, très proche même, mais ça, Arthur ne le sait pas. Il va falloir éradiquer la magie noire de ce monde, Merlin.


End file.
